


i might not be flawless

by GojiHime_99



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Cutesy, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Infection, Light-Hearted, Nerdiness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Robot children, Romance, Secret Crush, Smut, Suggestive Themes, various pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: So, this is going to be an assortment of drabbles revolving around Arkham Knight Riddler and his lady friend/oc. The o/c from "Volunteer" actually is used here, but the circumstances are very different (and far less dark)The drabbles won't be in any specific order, and each can be seen and enjoyed as standalone pieces. As time goes on, the tags and rating may change but for now, it's pretty tame stuff same for some suggestive references. Nothing explicit (yet). Also may add additional characters, like Scarecrow and Catwoman as time goes on. Just depends.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Original Character(s), Edward Nygma/Original Female Character(s), Riddler/OC, Riddler/Original Character(s), Riddler/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. would you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord...ok, chapter 1 is...chapter 1 is insane. Well, it's based on an insane concept. Someone requested some h/cs from [@justasimplesinner](https://justasimplesinner.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and [she came up with some brilliant stuff](https://justasimplesinner.tumblr.com/post/644903238968180736/so-in-one-of-your-recent-nsfw-arkhamriddler-fics). I just had to write a drabble based on her h/cs and the prompt.
> 
> What was the request, you ask?
> 
> What if Arkham Knight Eddie accidentally gave his new girlfriend a vaginal infection due to the fact he hasn't showered regularly? 
> 
> I know it sounds gross and is most certainly a ridic(k)ulous scenario that could easily be pure comedy but @justasimplesinner and I managed to turn things around so it can be taken seriously and is presented in a believable manner and not as crack humor.

Edward was relieved to see Sara enter the workshop, immediately abandoning the code he had been working on all morning and going over to her. There was an uneasiness about her, though, causing him to worry (even more than he already had been) that her visit to the doctor may have brought some terrible news. Better not to assume out loud, he reminded himself. It might just -- no, it _would_ inevitably make her more uncomfortable if he started speculating what she may or may not have before she even uttered a word.

“Ah, My Darling Devinette!” Edward said with a bright smile and motioned to her coat. “Allow me.”

Sara handed him her coat and bag, offering a soft, “thanks,” and he placed them on a table nearby as she went to sit on the couch. The meekness in her voice almost tore his heart to pieces. It wasn’t cancer, right? That was the first thought he had, and no, he wouldn’t abandon her -- quite the opposite! He’d make sure she would get the treatment required from the most skilled doctors in Gotham -- or the whole _country_. 

“So, what did the doctor say?” Edward asked as he sat down next to Sara, placing a hand over hers and (barely) maintaining a positive attitude despite his internal panic.

“Well, um...I kind of lied to you,” Sara admitted, avoiding Edward’s now troubled gaze as she rubbed the back of her neck with her opposite hand. “I wasn’t getting a cold or the flu….”

“Ok?” he said, not sure where this was going, but he now felt _worse_.

It was something awful, Edward suspected, an intense, unrelenting fear beginning to seize him. It was cancer, wasn’t it? Or something worse? Oh, God, what could be _worse?_ Was it life-threatening? No, no, no, it couldn’t be. No way it could be! He’d...why, he’d...if she were to...He couldn’t even think it, not even for a millisecond.

“It’s...it’s a different...a different _type_ of infection,” Sara continued, chewing on her lower lip.

“What kind?” he asked, leaning a little closer to her, his heart racing in his chest.

“Umm...vaginal.”

There was a pause.

“As in a yeast infection?” Edward asked, feeling more befuddled now than distressed. 

Yeast infections were a common issue for women, and those could even be treated in a few days with over-the-counter medications. Nothing to be alarmed over, and certainly not the reason Sara was so beside herself. There was more to this, Edward realized, and he started to panic again.

“Uh, not...exactly,” Sara said, her cheeks turning bright pink. “There’s really no easy way to say this but….it’s a bacterial infection.”

“Like...an STD?” he said, baffled. “Impossible! Neither of us has had a partner in years --”

“No, no, it’s not an STD. But on the topic of being clean….”

“Yes?”

Sara looked Edward over with a pained expression. Lying to Edward wasn’t going to do either of them any good, and there was no way she could come up with a convincing lie (she was god awful at lying, and he was far too perceptive). But the fact remained that this was going to be unpleasant for him to hear -- to put it _very_ mildly -- and the weight of the guilt she felt at being the one to have to tell him was practically suffocating her.

“Edward, it’s….it’s because you don’t shower much,” Sara said, her jaw tightening as she waited for him to react.

At first, Edward just stared at Sara, perplexed as his mind carefully processed what she had said to him. When he finally came to terms with what she had told him, his eyes widened in shock as he let out a gasp, looking down at himself, then to her crotch, the color draining from his face. Removing his hand from hers, he covered his mouth, standing up from the couch and going over to a workbench. Placing his hands on the cold surface, he now started to feel his face heat up with humiliation. 

No way this was happening! No way that...that this was...Oh, how could he have let this happen? _How?!_ He’d given the only person who ever loved him -- _the only person he’d ever love_ \--- a vaginal infection due to his unkempt ways? It had never crossed his brilliant mind once that failing to shower regularly would lead to such a degrading issue, primarily because he never had anyone around to tell him otherwise. The last time he had been physically intimate before Sara came along was years ago, when he _did_ keep himself clean and tidy on a daily basis.

It started out simple, with missing a day here and there as his obsession with his work (and defeating Batman) grew, then he ended up skipping multiple days in a row on numerous occasions, sometimes choosing to just splash his tired face with water to wake himself up as sleep threatened to overtake him. Showering became a trivial matter, just like rest and eating proper meals. They all were pushed aside as he buried himself in his work, having nothing and no one else to bother with.

Now he had Sara in his life, someone who actually made him feel not just appreciated and respected, but loved and wanted. Desired, even. And here he was making a fool of himself!

“I’m...I’m so sorry,” Edward said, mortified. “I...I didn’t…I didn’t mean for this...”

“It’s ok, Eddie,” Sara said gently as she stood and moved towards him, hoping to provide some comfort. “I’m not angry, and this is something that will clear up soon.”

And she did mean it. Yes, it did sting, burn, and itch “down there,” and peeing was beyond uncomfortable, but she wasn’t dying. This was just a minor inconvenience, something that would clear up in no time. By the end of the week, she would probably feel almost completely back to normal.

Reaching out to place a hand on Edward’s shoulder, Sara was taken aback when he shrugged her off. It only took her a second to realize why, and she felt her heart break in two. Yes, she had to bring it up so he would shower and thus prevent this from happening again -- not to mention, it would be good for him and his mental health to keep clean and fresh -- but she knew it was a huge blow to his pride. 

And it was, but Edward didn’t blame Sara. He knew why she had to tell him, and he was glad she did or else this would happen again, and he couldn’t live with that. How could he be so disgusting? How could he be so stupid? How could he be so ignorant? How could he be so careless? Not even _Batman_ could bring him to feel such immense shame and self-loathing at that moment. He wanted to simply die on the spot.

How could he look Sara in the eye again? Sure, she said she wasn’t upset, didn’t sound upset, and maybe wasn’t upset. But what about tomorrow? Or the next day? What if she woke up and realized she was sleeping with a gross “man-child” and left him? What if she told him she found him vile and never wanted him to touch her again, even in a friendly manner? What if she mocked and laughed at him for his predicament? What if she told him she hated him for doing this to her, and that she regretted ever meeting him? 

And it would be all _his_ fault. 

“Is...is it painful?” he asked over his shoulder, his hands feeling numb and his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

“Um, a bit,” Sara said with a shrug. “I’ve had yeast infections before, so it’s no worse than those. The doctor said it will fully clear up within two weeks--”

“TWO WEEKS?!” 

Edward whirled around, a horrified expression on his face. Two weeks?! Might as well have been two months, or two years. Not having sex for a period of time wasn’t the issue. He’d been involuntarily celibate for years and lived to tell the tale, so he could endure a couple of weeks without intercourse. The problem was that _Sara_ was going to have to deal with the infection _he_ caused for almost _two weeks_ . Not two days, not two hours...two _weeks_ . He was causing his beloved _pain_ for two weeks? In her most private area? All because he didn’t bother cleaning himself up on a daily basis like a normal, healthy, sane person? 

“Eddie, I’m not mad at you,” Sara assured him, silently praying she would get through to him somehow, some way. “It’s not your fault. I mean, we were both kind of horny that day after we confessed feelings for each other, and just sort of...got to it. I didn’t even think of something like this happening. I just...wanted _you_.”

Edward remembered that day, which was a week ago. They had fumbled over their words due to shyness and overwhelming fear that they’d reject one another, but when they found out their feelings were reciprocated, things escalated pretty quickly. They had both been alone and touch-starved for years, longing for intimacy but never seeking it because of poor (and hurtful) experiences in the past. 

Finally finding comfort in another’s embrace awoke so many deeply buried emotions and desires within the both of them, and they had their first coupling on one of the cleanest workbenches he had -- which also had a cloth on top, thankfully, to provide Sara with extra comfort. There was no way Edward would have his first intimate encounter with the love of his life on a cold, dirty, cluttered metal table!

Although, that precaution didn’t do anything to prevent him from giving her a vaginal infection, and he mentally sobbed at how much of an incompetent, selfish, _foul_ lover he was. All this time he worried about whether or not he was skilled enough to please her, and here he was wondering if he was _civilized_ enough to deserve her. How did it come to this, of all things?

Sara had to lighten the mood somehow, distract Edward from his own insecurities before he slouched down in a chair and sulked the entire night. Granted, this could backfire but if she could make him laugh, make him see this was actually a minor issue, something that was easily remedied and their relationship didn’t have to change, then he may be able to relax … just a little.

“Hey, now,” Sara said as she wrapped her arms around Edward from behind. “You’re still my favorite handsome genius.”

Edward let out a soft chuckle at that, but it sounded more bitter than anything.

“A genius I am, yes,” he said, with a heavy sigh. “But I went and gave you a...all because I...don’t bathe enough. Why didn’t I realize it sooner? I should have taken you in the shower the first time we, um…” He cleared his throat. “...when we uh….you know.”

“Fucked?” Sara quipped with a smirk.

That made Edward not only blush, but he finally turned around to face her, clearly startled by her choice of words.

“Must you interpret it in such a … vulgar manner?” he asked, and it seemed like she was able to distract him from his self-destructive thoughts for the time being.

“How would you interpret it?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Uh, well...more like...you know!”

“Do I?”

As frustrated and beet-red as he was, Edward was feeling shy more than anything else, and he couldn’t help but pout a little. Did she have to be so…. _devious?_

“Made love…” Edward said quietly, looking away as he swallowed audibly. 

“Sorry?” Sara teased, tilting her head to the side.

“Made love, ok?!” he hissed, the blush now creeping down his neck. “I interpret it as we made love.”

“You’re so sweet.”

“Sweet? More like a walking, talking, thinking, breathing biohazard…”

“Oh my, God, Eddie, it’s not like you have the plague!” Sara said, exasperated, then she cupped Edward’s thin face in her hands. “ _Stop_ worrying because you have _nothing_ to worry about.”

“But you...you won’t…?”

“I won’t, what, Eddie? Come on, tell me….”

“You won’t leave me?” he asked in the softest, most timid voice.

“Over this? No way!”

“You...you’re sure?”

“Of course I am! It would take a lot more than this to make me stop loving you, Eddie.”

Edward finally smiled, an adorably dopey smile that made Sara’s heart melt. A part of him still had doubt, a little irritating voice that took pleasure in humiliating and insulting him, bringing him down to nothingness. However, the loving expression on his beloved’s face, the tenderness in her smile, and the warmth in her gaze were (slowly) proving to be effective at quieting that cruel and insecure part of him. She loved and accepted him as he was, despite his many (many, _many_ ) flaws. Never before had he known such kindness, not from his parents, not from his peers, not from co-workers, and certainly not from the bothersome Bat and his little brats.

As much as Edward wanted to say something in return, his shyness prevented him from doing so, leaving him to stare down at Sara with the most adoring look in his eyes. And it was enough for her, more than enough (Not to mention she understood how difficult it could be to be vulnerable, even with the people you loved). 

“Now, why don’t we go have a nice, hot shower together, hmmm?” Sara offered, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. “Make you my favorite handsome, _squeaky clean_ genius? And _maybe_ I can help distract you from your troubled thoughts using more….entertaining methods.”

Edward knew what Sara was referring to, and for a split second he was excited, but then he remembered....

“I cannot ask you to do anything of the sort for me,” Edward said, sadness filling him once more. “I can’t….I can’t….pleasure you back since you, um…since...and, I...I don’t want you to...”

“Well, I think I have an idea,” Sara said, a grin spreading across her face. “Have you ever heard of nipple orgasms?”

Edward’s eyes widened and his cheeks started turning bright red again.

“Uh, wh-what?” he said. 

“Nipple orgasms,” Sara repeated with a shrug. “Apparently they’re a thing.”

“Have you...experienced any?”

“No, I have not...however, I think a super sexy genius like yourself can figure out how to get me to have one...or two...or three.”

Sara winked at Edward, and he started to feel some of his confidence return. Yes, he still felt self-conscious over giving his lover an infection due to his poor hygiene but now she had given him a challenge, an experiment, an enigma! And he was going to solve it. Sure, it wasn’t the usual riddle he liked to partake in but it was certainly one of the more _stimulating_ ones.

“Oh, I shall give you what you want, My Dear,” Edward said with a wicked little smirk. “Be careful what you wish for, though…”

“Oh, you’re going to kill me with orgasms?” Sara asked with a giggle.

“No...just drive you a little bit mad with them.”

Sara pulled Edward in for a kiss before she took his hand and led him to the bathroom, humming contentedly to herself. He’d give her what she wanted that night and every night and day after. It wouldn’t be easy, but he’d do everything he could to be an exceptional lover to her, and maybe one day, he’d _finally_ feel worthy of such a precious little enigma.


	2. i'm state of art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one doesn't have any gross, crazy stuff in it, so y'all are safe XD
> 
> For this one, Arkham Knight Eddie surprises his lady friend with a very unique and customized gift. Lots of fluff.
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen [either of](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Short_Circuit_\(1986_film\)) the [Short Circuit](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Short_Circuit_2) movies, you are missing out on some silly, cute, fun classics!

“What’s with the earplugs?” Sara asked once she noticed Edward putting them into his ears.

“You’ll see,” he said with a little smirk, guiding her through the workshop.

Once they got to a certain spot, he told her to close her eyes -- no peeking! Sara did as he asked, confused but curious, smiling to herself as she waited patiently.

“Ok, you may now open your eyes!” Edward said with a bright, proud grin as he gestured downward.

It was a little robot -- about the size of a small dog or tom cat -- that was practically an exact replica of the one from the “[Short Circuit”](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Short_Circuit_\(1986_film\)) [films](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Short_Circuit_2). Edward thought they were amusing popcorn flicks but in a very facile and childish manner, meant more for family fun than anything remotely scientific. The robot [Johnny 5](https://www.google.com/search?q=johnny+5&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS905US905&sxsrf=ALeKk03mL0sMjALQNVMPhNzk78B1zzspVw:1616035588988&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjR-ObZ6bjvAhUKH80KHdu4AnEQ_AUoAXoECBAQAw&biw=1707&bih=856) \-- the protagonist of the movies -- was intriguing, though. Technologically, he was a decent fictional take on advanced robotics, but there wasn’t enough detail into his construction and coding, and the design was borderline atrocious (not to mention outdated by modern-day standards but the movies were made in the 80s, so it was to be expected). 

However, Sara absolutely _loved_ the “Short Circuit” movies as a child, making them a source of nostalgic joy for her. And since she didn’t have a lot of fond memories from her childhood (which Edward could relate to), he didn’t give her a difficult time for being fond of them.

So, Edward -- in secret, of course -- designed and built a smaller version of the Johnny 5 robot. As much as he wanted to update the model to reflect the current advances in technology (and show off his ever-growing robotics skills), he refrained as that would cause the miniature robot to look nothing like the sentimental goofball Sara had always found adorable. 

He had spent hours looking through screen captures and stills from the two films and found it quite easy to develop a real-world concept. There wasn’t much in the Johnny 5 robot design that was complicated anyway -- not for an intellectual colossus like him, at least. 

As soon as Sara saw the little Johnny 5 robot, which was looking up at her with its admittedly cute (and weird) camera-lense style eyes, she let out a shrill, girlish squeal.

“Oh my, God, he’s so precious!” Sara exclaimed, then proceeded to make more girlish squeaks and giggles -- _loud_ ones. 

“And that’s why I have the earplugs,” Edward muttered with a soft chuckle.

“You--you made him?” Sara asked, turning to Edward and looking up at him in awe.

“But of course!” he said with a smug smirk. “Who else would be capable of constructing a perfect replica of that silly cinematic machine?”

“Is...is he mine?”

“Yes, indeed! He doesn’t serve much purpose to me. Besides, I have my own group of robot assistants.”

The little Johnny 5 lifted his arms up towards Sara.

“Mama,” he said.

And there were the ecstatic but high-pitched squeals and squeaks again from Sara, and Edward was thankful once more for the earplugs. He had found out early in their friendship that she was prone to “fangirlish outbursts” as she put them, and while he initially found those annoying, he eventually realized that she had no one else she felt comfortable being so openly giddy with. Most people considered such behavior from her -- a grown woman -- weird and obnoxious, and she was often very lonely because of it, never being able to express her fleeting moments of exhilaration with anyone but herself (and pets).

Sara had always been very kind, patient, and even fascinated by whatever Edward wanted to ramble on about, and she never tried to silence him, or change the subject after two sentences, or openly display boredom over his expressions of elation related to anything technological or scientific. No one he had encountered in life was willing to give him such courtesy, and he was often ignored, insulted, belittled...you name it. While he never admitted it out loud (and sometimes wouldn’t accept it himself), he was often left feeling alone with his passions. 

The least he could do for Sara for treating him with genuine respect was allowing her to be open about her interests, including letting her express her feelings with her so-called “fangirl outbursts.” In a way, she was rather endearing in those moments, her face lighting up as she talked to him about whatever captured her attention, affection, and appreciation. The smiles and laughs she made were so warm and sweet, and...well, she looked so...so…. _pretty_.

Not that Edward was in love with her. No, no, no way. They were friends, and that was perfectly fine with him. Yes, he was her friend. She was his friend. Friends were friendly to each other and had pleasant experiences together. It didn’t mean there was romantic love between them, even if he found her attractive and missed her presence whenever they weren’t together. That was just normal stuff. He wasn’t in love! Most certainly not!

(Right?)

“Eddie, thank you so much!” Sara exclaimed and she startled him by throwing her arms around him for a hug. 

Now, Edward wasn’t unfamiliar with hugs; he just never received many in his life. The lack of hugs, though, led him to find them pointless, unnecessary, weird, even _gross_. Why he wouldn’t be caught dead embracing some idiotic plebian! Being in such close proximity to the morons of the world would probably eradicate some of his (genius-level) IQ points.

However, Sara did like to give hugs whenever she was particularly cheerful. The first hug she gave Edward was extremely awkward on his part as he just stood there for a couple of seconds, confused and a little irritated, before gently pushing her back at arm’s length. He told her that he appreciated her jovial gesture, but it wasn’t necessary and please, don’t do it again. Unsurprisingly, she looked both guilty and hurt by his comments, and he felt terrible. He actually felt _bad_ for upsetting someone! _Him_ , of all people!

So, Edward rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Ok, fine” before giving her a quick hug. That cheered her up much to his relief. In his mind, he was engaging in such boring pleasantries to ensure she would come back to visit him. Everyone else saw and treated him as an unwanted pest. While he told himself he didn’t care what anyone thought of him, deep down, he _longed_ for some sort of recognition and appreciation -- just a tiny bit! Sara willingly gave him both, among other positive things without him having to ask (or plead). If he was careless and alienated her with his poor social skills, he’d be all alone again. He had only _one_ real friend and he had to try his best not to be, well, his usual self or he’d lose her.

The truth was, even if Edward wouldn’t acknowledge it yet, that he _craved_ physical affection. It didn’t have to be romantic or sexual. Just anything that was amiable and genuine. He almost immediately found himself thinking about that first pair of inept hugs he shared with Sara after she left that day, and he had to admit he….kind of enjoyed them. As expected, he didn’t say that out loud, but he did choose to allow her to give him hugs, and he even initiated some of his own.

Sara placed kisses on Edward’s face, which left him completely baffled and blushing. No, they weren’t meant to be romantic kisses but they _were_ kisses nonetheless. For a second, he wondered what it would be like if she kissed him on the lips. Would it be soft and sweet, like she was?

 _Don’t start that fluffy, wishy-washy thinking, Edward!_ he mentally scolded himself.

“Come here, Little Guy!” Sara said as she bent down to pick up Johnny 5. “Wow, he’s...he’s not very heavy.”

“Oh, yes, but don’t let that fool you!” Edward said while removing his earplugs, grateful to be distracted from thoughts of kissing his lady friend for the time being. “He’s a highly advanced and durable machine, far superior to anything else out there. The reason for his small size and modest weight is so you can conveniently carry him around, including in the car to visit friends or family. If I made him the size he is in the movies, it’d be extremely difficult -- if not impossible -- for you to even bring him to your apartment.”

“Thank you, Eddie,” Sara said, shaking her head and smiling brightly as she looked down at the small robot. “This is...this is honestly the best thing anyone’s ever done for me. I...I don’t even know what to say! I’m...I’m simply amazed to receive something so...so personal and nostalgic. I can’t...I can’t even...”

“Saying ‘thank you’ is more than enough for me,” Edward said before uttering a pleased hum. “As well as your enthusiasm for my hard work.”

Sara put an arm around Edward, catching him off guard. It appeared that she was...crying? Wait, crying? Why?!

“What’s wrong?” Edward asked, feeling panic start to rise within him. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Sara said, reaching up to wipe her eyes. “It’s just...this is the sweetest, most endearing thing, most incredible thing anyone’s ever done for me. I love it -- I love _him_. And I love...”

There was a pause as Sara started turning red upon catching herself at the very last moment.

“And I love all your work!” she said, letting out a nervous laugh.

Edward relaxed once he learned Sara wasn’t distressed. Unfortunately, he was a bit clueless as to why she had become so timid that she abruptly reset her train of thought. He just heard her say lovely things and was grateful that she was overjoyed with his gift, and that was all he was concerned with.

“Papa?” Johnny 5 said, turning to look at Edward.

“Ah, no, no,” Edward said, raising his hands. “I’m not ‘Papa’ or ‘Dad’ or --”

“Aww, let him, Eddie,” Sara cooed. “It’s so cute!”

With a heavy sigh, Edward nodded, smiling.

“All right, fine,” he said. “But I prefer ‘father’ or ‘dad,’ ok?”

“Mama and dad!” Johnny 5 beamed.

Sara put an arm around Edward once more, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Mom and dad and their little baby robot son,” she said with a giggle. 

As ridiculous as that sounded -- and if anyone else had said such a thing, Edward would have scoffed at how silly it was -- Edward couldn’t help but feel...content. Domesticity was not something he sought out but maybe having a little bit of it in his life wouldn’t hurt.

After Sara and her little Johnny 5 left following dinner, Edward went to one of his workbenches and opened a folder. Flipping through notes, he found some sketches for another small robot creation he was working on for her. This one was going to be much more extravagant and would be his Christmas present for her. There weren’t many good quality references on the Internet yet, but he figured once the movie was released, he’d be able to get a much better look at the design of the giant robot. 

Maybe there would even be some sort of absurdly vague but still fascinating dialogue pertaining to the details behind the structure and functionality! It was a movie, though, and he was certain no one who worked on it was skilled in robots or AI, so he didn’t expect anything concrete. It would probably just be a bunch of technical jargon thrown around that sounded legitimate to the average moviegoer.

And then, Edward remembered toys. Yes, toys were basic objects that lacked nearly all intricate details, but they still could provide a physical example for him to work with. There would most likely be more high-quality collectible toys released, too, and those would prove to be much more useful.

Sitting down at his laptop, Edward went to Google search and typed in “Godzilla vs Kong Mechagodzilla” and went to the “Images” results. 

“Hmm, it appears that toy companies care more about money than spoilers,” he said, sniggered. “I can safely assume that I will find some decent references to allow me to begin the creation of the skeletal structure of the fictional monstrosity. I wonder how I will create the roar, though? And how will it sound coming from a small version of Mechagodzilla? I don’t want it to sound laughably weak...”

Edward saved some pictures and started writing down his thoughts while reviewing the concepts he had already lightly sketched. This was going to be incredible, he thought gleefully, a vast improvement over the Johnny 5 robot! Why it could be a greater technological achievement than his own Riddlerbots! Yes, yes, he could surpass even his own brilliance sometimes. 

He also had to admit that he couldn’t wait to see how happy Sara would be…

And he silently hoped she would hug and kiss him again as a means of “Thanks.”

Not because he was in love, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope you are at least familiar with Godzilla!

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to [ check out my friend's Tumblr](https://justasimplesinner.tumblr.com/) for other great stuff involving our favorite Gotham Rogues :)


End file.
